Radtoad
Fetid radtoad Vile radtoad Poisonous radtoad Deadly radtoad Scorched radtoad Prime radtoad |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Radtoads are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Typically found in The Forest, radiation from the Great War mutated select toads into larger, more aggressive radtoads. Characteristics Biology Radtoads are large mutated forms of smaller pre-War toads. They maintain four strong primary legs, but have also grown a thin set of arm-like limbs protruding from the sides of the jaw. Radtoads possess ferocious pointed teeth and a long, tri-barbed tongue. Numerous yellow-red eyes are scattered about the head, and clusters of eggs are strewn about the back. Gameplay attributes Radtoads use their long tongue to hit targets at a distance, choosing to attack with jagged teeth up close. Most radtoads can also release a cluster of eggs that act as mines. If a target tramples the cluster, the pile will burst, inflicting damage. Variants Radtoad The standard green radtoad. |level =5 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Parasitic radtoad A parasitic version of the radtoad marked with a darker green hide, thick tan vines, and blood red eyes. Its attacks may inflict illnesses on the player character if they are hit by attacks or step on egg clusters. |level =18 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Albino radtoad An albino version of the radtoad marked with a fleshy light-pink hide and light red eyes. |level =28 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Glowing radtoad A glowing green version of the radtoad, luminescent due to excessive radiation absorption. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste * Junk (small/large) }} Hideous radtoad |base id = |level =50 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Fetid radtoad |base id = |level =65 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Vile radtoad |base id = |level =80 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Poisonous radtoad |base id = |level =95 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Deadly radtoad |base id = |level =110 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Scorched radtoad A charred, fleshy radtoad with dark red eyes infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular radtoad variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =5 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Junk (small/large) }} Prime radtoad A prime variant, encountered during the Primal Cuts seasonal event. |base id = |level =40 |perception =6 |family =radtoad |rr =0 |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Radtoad egg * Radtoad leg * Prime meat * Junk (small/large) }} Locations * Will always appear during the The Path to Enlightenment event at the Landview Lighthouse. * Will always appear at The Sludge Hole. * Can appear at Beckwith farm. * Can be found on the outskirts of Grafton. * Will always appear during the Fasnacht Day event, as the first wave of enemies. * Can appear during the Tea Time event at The Giant Teapot, near the water tower. Notes * Radtoads are a potential candidate for taming. If found alone in a random encounter, the player character can send the tamed beast to their C.A.M.P. for defense. Appearances Radtoads appear only in Fallout 76. Gallery Fo76 Frog concept art.jpg|Concept art Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Fauna es:Sapo radioactivo ru:Рад-жаба uk:Рад-жаба